Gelo Quente
by Adriana Swan
Summary: - IV Challenge do Marauder's Map - Harry Potter e Pansy Parkinson não suportam um ao outro, como poderia o simples ato de 'se esbarrar' tomar proporções tão intensas? Harry x Pansy


Fic escrita par _o IV Challenge Relâmpago_ do fórum **Marauder's Map.**

**Pansy e Harry**, se não gosta use o 'X' no canto da tela.

**Gelo Quente**

**Adriana Swan**

Foi sem querer que a mão de Pansy roçou na de Harry por entre os livros da biblioteca.

Um toque leve, sem importância. Apenas um roçar de peles quentes em meio ao frio do inverno que entrava teimoso no castelo. Potter se desculpou, Pansy fingiu nem notar. Não daria atenção ao Potter.

Mas o toque fora elétrico mesmo assim.

Estranho que um toque de dois segundos possa ter deixado tamanha impressão. A mão de Potter era macia, quentinha, ele era educado. E aquilo não fora nada, não havia porque pensar nisso.

Harry não entendia porque pedira desculpas, não era como e tivesse esbarrado na Parkinson ou pisado em seu pé: suas mãos se tocaram, só isso. Sem mortos ou feridos. Um ou dois segundos de contato que devia esquecer, ou melhor, que já até havia esquecido.

Eles não planejaram esbarrar um no outro na saída das arquibancadas. Havia muita gente, empurra-empurra, e alguém ser praticamente jogado sobre outro alguém era normal. Por isso Pansy não deu atenção quando o corpo do moreno colou no seu, quase a abraçando pelas costas. Muita gente, muitas mãos, mãos delicadas e quentes tocando sua cintura.

Mãos conhecidas.

O rapaz quase caiu quando sentiu ser empurrado, mas seu corpo achou apoio em outro corpo, o corpo quente e bem feito de Pansy Parkinson. Harry não tinha nenhuma segunda intenção nisso, a situação e o tumulto o obrigavam, não era nada demais. Parkinson era quente, não no mal sentido da palavra (embora sua mente teimasse em dizer que no mal sentido também fosse), mas sim sua pele delicada que passava calor. Isso pode ser muito aconchegando em meio ao frio.

E Harry tocou a cintura da garota para ter certeza.

Seguraram o mesmo frasco enquanto foram buscar um ingrediente na aula de porções. Pansy o pegou primeiro e teve a estranha sensação da mão quente de Harry sobre a sua. Um, dois, três segundos antes dos olhares se encontrarem. Pansy franziu o cenho, o toque não devia durar tanto tempo. A mão delicada de Harry transmitia calor.

Assim como o corpo inteiro de Pansy.

Os olhos verdes tinham um brilho vivo, se vistos de perto, mesmo por trás dos óculos. Os lábios de Pansy eram naturalmente vermelhos e convidativos, ela os umedeceu, gesto esse que prendeu toda atenção de Harry que estava a trinta centímetros de Pansy.

A garota tirou a mão devagar, ainda segurando o frasco. Potter não desviou o olhar, mas ela não se importava com Potter, não se importava com seu toque ou com sua atenção. Sua mão parecia queimar onde o rapaz a tocara, mas aquilo não devia importar.

Harry sentou, sua atenção presa na garota Slytherin sentada do outro lado da sala. A mão dela era quente e Harry gostava do calor. E a única coisa que o garoto sabia sobre Pansy Parkinson é que a o corpo inteiro dela transmitia calor.

Não foi sem querer que Harry deixou sua mão roçar na de Pansy na biblioteca dessa vez. Ele sabia quem era a garota do outro lado da prateleira, ele sabia e _queria_ sentir o calor dela mais uma vez. Era só um toque e toques suaves e _'não-intencionais'_ são inofensivos.

Pansy sabia bem que era Harry que estava do outro lado quando levou a mão em direção ao livro. Seus dedos se tocaram, suas mãos roçaram e ela sentiu calor. Sorriu consigo, o calor não era da mão de Potter dessa vez.

E foi quando se esbarraram no corujal que o toque se tornou intenso.

O simples ato de 'se esbarrar' pode se tornar algo muito complicado dependendo da situação. Tudo bem dois corpos colados em meio a uma multidão que não lhe dá espaço para outra coisa, mas como explicar a proximidade estando os dois sozinhos diante da entrada do corujal depois do anoitecer? Como explicar que em vez de se afastarem, se aproximam tanto quanto possível?

Impossível explicar um toque não intencional de mãos, mas e o intencional dos lábios?

O toque leve de um beijo.

O toque quente e possessivo de línguas num beijo ávido.

O toque de mãos e de corpos.

Sem palavras, só toques.

Toque das costas contra a parede, fora do corujal, todo jardim se mostrando metros lá em baixo e a noite ocultando os dois.

Potter era quente, muito quente.

O calor de Parkinson era ainda mais abrasador por baixo das roupas. Os corpos colados, as línguas entrelaçadas e os dedos do rapaz procurando a fina barreira da calcinha da Slytherin.

Toques.

A consumação se resume a isso, se você pensar bem. Desde a primeira carícia ao ato em si. Quando Harry a penetrou não pensou muito, não seria fácil pensar que _estava com a Pansy Parkinson_. Não queria pensar nisso. Assim como Pansy não pensou quando o recebeu dentro de si, firme e quente. Harry Potter. Mas ela não queria pensar nisso.

Corpos quentes em meio ao frio.

Frio de suas personalidades, de sua indiferença quanto ao outro. O frio de palavras que nunca trocaram. A distância que separava suas casas, seus mundos e suas personalidades. Naquele momento porém, só importava o calor das peles em brava, queimam a cada investida do corpo dele para dentro do dela, a cada toque de peles macias e deliciosamente quentes.

Fogo e gelo.

Desejar e detestar ao mesmo tempo.

E num ápice de desejo insano, o gelo derreteu.

**Fim**


End file.
